Look At Me Now!
by ItsZainaBro
Summary: Zoe Graham and Nat Wolff have been best friends for as long as they can remember. You may know how this story ends, Nat falls for the girl and everything is okay? Well, not this time. Zoe finds herself back in her hometown auditioning for a role of KISSING Nat? Huh? Some old sparks return for a visit in Zoe's mind, but will Nat feel the same way? Will it be too late?
1. Intro

**NOW**

You may know the ending of this story, but I didn't. Okay, let's go back to the beginning. Zoe E. Graham knew Nat and Alex before fame! Do you want to know why? We were neighbors for 4 years. Every day, we used to play with my Barbie's in the backyard. Alex, the weird child, ate the head of a black Barbie one time thinking it was chocolate and was in the hospital for 3 days.

Honestly, I'm positive they won't remember me. They're huge actors and singers, and I'm a small town actress, in a few plays around town. This summer I'm planning to become bigger in Hollywood, and that means I get to travel. And that means I get to see Nat and Alex! They probably remember me as the girl with very messy hair, and in 2011 glasses. I was never the most beautiful; I always was one of the boys.

But yeah, I hope they know that puberty hit me like a train and in Nat's case…the same thing happened. I actually turned 18 today, June 26th, and now I was legal to be Nat's! You see? I was just kidding around. Nat would never go for a girl like me, and I'm not even saying try that to be "ironic" or I'm trying to get attention. But literally, if he knew who I was he'd never think of me in that way. For crying out loud I looked like a BOY from the age of 4 (2002) until age of 7 (2006). And I totally acted like one!

You know, barely any showers and plaid hand me downs. Nonetheless, I've had "feelings" for him ever since I was 10, but I just didn't know what they were. I felt attracted to him, but…I guess, define the word "attracted."

Summer right around the corner, and the trip with him would let him **look at me now.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Zoe**

"Without dental floss," The stars of one of the worst plays we've ever had at school, _Dental Floss the Musical _sang. I had to stifle a laugh. In my defense, it sounded good in my script. But really, it's going to bomb just like every other play Annabelle Lincoln directs. "And Bethany enters with her line; everybody else comes in, and then inserts the huge dental floss sculptor and GO!" Me, being Bethany, entered like how Bethany would and I yelled my line. "You don't need the dental floss, Lauren! You-"Then I couldn't take it anymore. I busted with laughter and dropped my script. And plus, everybody joined me. I hope I don't get reprimanded by my director enemy. But, I could care less what she thinks because one: it's my birthday and two: it's the last day of school!

"Ms. Graham, will you take something serious for once?" I glared at her. "Says the girl who wrote a play about DENTAL FLOSS,"

As if somebody cued it, the bell went off. That means, its summer bitches! With cheers & and screams, students ran out of the theater like spit flying out of a spit ball. But I stayed back and waited for my best friend, Kamryn, who works in the back with the technical theater. "Worst play ever," I commented, grabbing her hand. She laughed. "I know right? But look at this set I designed, it looks perfect darn it!" She protested.

I giggled. "We should take a picture with it for one last time." Kam gave Michele Finley, a random freshman intern our camera and posed.

"Say glitter!" We exchanged glances.

"Glitter!"

* * *

For a few minutes after coming home that day, I indulged in my sister Jennie's last day of school collage party. Of course, it didn't REALLY satisfy me considering the fact that the next day I was going to my first audition for a movie called "More at Last" And guess where it's located? Yup, you guessed right the BIG apple! And guess who lives there? Yup, you (probably) guess right! It's Nat and Alex! How cool would that be running into them? That's a trick question. I was POSITIVE I was going to run into those two, because we're going to their house anyway!

I couldn't wait. But I also could. What if they didn't like me or something? I mean, I was a childhood friend. "Zoe, tell Braden that you know Nat and Alex!" I rolled my eyes. She used me as some type of TMZ. And I telling her douche bag boyfriend Braden about one of my best friends is TOP secret. "No thanks," I muttered, grabbing some outfits from my closet. "Okay I shouldn't go too slutty. Should I show some boob? Eh, why not. I throw a pink crop top into my bag. Now, I should be partying in the USA…but I honestly don't do much on my birthday. But fine, this is my 18th. Maybe they're planning something. But until then, I'll just have a chocolate cupcake with white frosting and a candle saying: "Hey! I'm legal, bitches!" Well, if they make those candles.

The hair stood up on the back of my neck. Jennie is here. "Zoe, come down and party for me." I scoffed, turning around and facing her. "And what's up with this room, stop hanging our old Christmas lights on the wall!" She protested.

I hated when she came in. She's just like my mom, she comes and there with a purpose but then starts criticizing everything I do. It's annoying. "Is there a reason why you came in here? I'm trying to pack." I put my hands on my hips. "Oh right, I just want you to party instead of staying of this hipster/indie room forever." I sighed in annoyance. Really, Jennie…a hipster/indie room; for your information, it's called designing it for 6 years. Yeah, after Nat and Alex left I had a lot of time on my hands.

I plopped on my bed. "I don't want to, okay? I have to study these lines for 'More at Last' and I have to pack. The flight leaves at 6am tomorrow. I think that's my birthday present." I explained, stressfully running a hand through my head.

She scoffed. "You're too stressed. But okay, I'm not forcing you. Have fun tomorrow." She winked.

What's that supposed to mean? Then, I saw here grab something from the hallway table. But when I saw it I gasped.

**It was a chocolate cupcake with white frosting and candle that said, "I'm legal bitches!"**


	3. Chapter 2

"Thanks for taking the picture, mom." I took my phone from my mother, but she just kept staring at me. It wasn't like, "I'm going to kill you." It was more, my daughter is leaving. And you know what proved it? She attacked me in a hug. You know how people say moms attack you, simply by a tight, loving hug.

This was NOT the case here. My mom liked to squeeze the life out of me, no joke. Every time her arms wrap around me it literally feels like my spine is about to break and my lungs will internally combust. "Mom...there's no air in my lungs." I got out just barely, before I could breathe again. Oh nevermind, I mean when she let me go. With the last of air I could take I ran to my room mumbling something, but I could barely focus. I still barely had some of the lines down, and it was only a 6 hour ride. Let's just say…I'm not a fast learner.

But I should be, I mean, I'm supposed to be an actress. Once in my room, I picked up the outfit I chose the night prior. Yeah, it felt like me.

"Gina says, 'Nolan, I think I'm in love with you.'" I mutter to myself, trying to smuggle some more clothes in my last suitcase. In that very scene, I get my felt first kiss! Well, if I do get the part. I'm sure I will, because I've been in 13 commercials from the age of 11 to 16. Okay, yes I've had a lot of time on my hands since Nat and Alex can we PLEASE move on now? And not to mention my singing career has launched.

Nevermind, that part is still unwritten (see what I did there?). "Zoe, you need to get the airport now. I'll drive you." Jennie shouted from outside my door. I nodded as if she could see me, and then dragged about 3 HUGE suitcases in my hand. Having too much clothes is such a first world problem. But finally, Jennie opened the door and grabbed out of my duffle bags from my bed. "Wow, thank you so much for the help." I said sarcastically. "Look we have to hurry, Nat's gonna be there."

That's when I dropped my suitcase. "You don't mean…"

"Nat Wolff is gonna be at the airport. Do you speak English?" I was supposed to get mad or aggravated, but I just realized she gets really cranky when she's starstruck.

I can't say I wasn't going to be happy…but I had a lot to catch up on. And some of that had to be, "Hey, Nat, I went through puberty so enjoy my huge boobs and height!"

This should be good.

* * *

With all the goodbyes from my mom and family, there was no sign of Nat or Alex anywhere. Part of me relieved and part of me was angry because they stood me up. Well, they didn't even stand me up. It was supposed to be a "surprise" I guess. Maybe I should text them. After uploading the picture, I went to "New message" and saw Nat's name. Should I really do this?

IMessage: Nat (: 3

Hey, I'm flying to New York 4 an audition! Will I c u?

I hope I didn't seem too thirsty. "Excuse me ma'am, the plane is lifting off now cell phones off please," The cake-faced flight attendant whose name was (according to her nametag) Hazel. I quickly pressed send and powered it off. See? I'm a good girl, I didn't just put it on airplane mode which is the "teenager" thing to do. And plus, if it was on I'd text people I hate, take selfies like Amanda Bynes, and procrastinate about Nat and Alex which I shouldn't be doing.

In reality, I should just enjoy this plane ride while it lasts. But, really I'll be asleep the whole time. I love to sleep.

While watching 'Stuck in Love' on Netflix I got this sunken feeling. I should just reply. Maybe I should turn it on, then airplane mode to just see if he texted back. Even though I stated all the reasons why I shouldn't, I want to. God, I rethink myself too much. So, pressing the on button I got really anxious. I'm so gonna ask for a picture. I really want to text him…even if I couldn't admit it to myself. I gaped.

It was a text.

From Nat! That's right bitches, Nat Wolff texted me! And…we had a conversation.

From: Nat (: 3

OMG! Zoe? It's been a while, and Ur auditioning for a movie too? :O

To: Nat (: 3

Ha-ha, yeah omg what movie?

From: Nat (: 3

It's "More at Last!" Have you heard of it?

With that text I literally dropped my phone on the plane seat and sat there, gaping nonstop for about 2 hours. What if he gets the part of Nolan? Would I have to-?

**Kiss Nat Wolff?!**

But…would it be that bad?


	4. Chapter 3

"Ladies and gentleman, we will be landing in New York, New York in 5 minutes." My breath hitched. Nat and I agreed to meet at Riverbank State Park, which is like 10 minutes from the big apple. Riverbank is probably the childhood spot we always met at as kids. Yeah, it was true. I lived in New York. But it was brief. I don't know why we left, but once I was 11 and got interested in acting my dad got a job offer in Clayton, Texas.

Who the HELL gets a job offer in Clayton, Texas? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Until I was 15, I totally hated the guy. "Ladies and gentleman, we are now landing in New York, New York. Thank you for riding in JetBlue airlines." The pilot spoke through the intercom. Reality set in. I'm an 18 year old actress in New York. Isn't this everybody's dream?

I stood up, grabbing my phone and stuffing it in my bra (don't act like you don't do it) and easily retrieving my bags from the little holder. Nobody really lives in Clayton, so the flight was like 3 people. Seriously though, if you look on Google Maps it won't even be here. And when you enter, it says "CLAYTON, TEXAS POPULATION: 1 FAMILY." I'm kidding about that part, but it seems like it.

Taking a breath, I stepped onto the ground. Aside from the serious jetlag, I felt free.

I'm SO ready for New York!

Yeeeah that was cliché… Let me try again.

What's up, New York? CAN I GET A WHAT UP IN HERE?!

You know what? Why don't you come back to me when I get it together?

Hey! I got it!

I'm meeting Alex Wolff after I get settled in my hotel room! Oh joy (that wasn't sarcastic)!

**That's perfect.**

* * *

I'm not the slightest bit angry that Nat is 12.290 minutes late (yeah I counted).I'm sure he's very busy, or the fact he doesn't recognize me. Closely, I study the park while swinging my feet on the wood chips on the ground. I sat in the same swing I nearly always sat in as a kid, and to the left of me was Alex and on the right. Yup, these same green, rusty swings we thought were Disneyland at the time. They still squeaked when I swung on them, alarming me for a second.

Then all of a sudden, a BOY walked up to me. A guy in NYC? This should be good. "Uh, Ms. I'm looking for a girl named Zobo, have you seen her?" I gaped. This was Nat. I mean, he was the only one who called me the dumbest nickname owed to me. Actually, he was the only one who called me a nickname. I mean, Zoe is just so easy to remember. Then I attacked him in a hug. "Natty! I can't believe it's you!" I squealed in his ear. Our hug lasted for literally minutes.

Though I was used to these hugs (thanks mom) I pulled back. Of course I loved his hugs; I thought it was a little awkward. Maybe he forgot to let go because I smell good. Did I take it too far? Of course I did… "You look-"He gave me one of those up and down looks before finishing. "Different," Why did I expect that answer?

Maybe because I WENT THROUGH PUBERTY AND IT'S BEEN 9 YEARS SINCE YOU'VE SEEN ME, I HAVE BOOBS, I'M 5'8 OH YEAH AND ONE MORE THING…I'm not 8 years old anymore. But before saying something I would regret for 50 years, I simply replied:

"Thanks."

* * *

**Nat's P.O.V**

As I'm talking to her, I'm trying to find a different word for "beautiful." I kind of think that's too mainstream and it am sort of an understatement. Nobody EVER imagined little Zobo to grow up to be… Yup, see I got it. HOT DAMN! I mean, her outfit her eyes her hair her…okay, I'm gonna say it her BOOBS. I so won the bet! There's this bet with Alex, I said she would grow up to be hot and Alex disagreed. But look at her now! I can barely keep my eyes off of her! And a plus is that she has a really good heart. Though she's pretty, I'm in love with her personality as well.

Wait, did I just say that? Oops.

* * *

**Zoe's P.O.V**

There's no way I thought Nat and I would be talking just like old times. I thought he'd be really brainwashed by the whole "entering TV when we were really young" thing. But no, he's still able to make me laugh and the best part of it all is that we weren't even mentioning-

"So have you heard of 'More as Last?''" Yeah…that subject. Why was I so scared to tell him? He's still the same Nat! And he's hotter! Swallowing my bad thoughts (yeah, I do that) I replied, "Yeah, that's exactly why I'm here! I was gonna audition for the role of Gina." His mouth hung slightly ajar.

I chuckled. "Let me guess, you're auditioning for-"

"Nolan,"

"Figures," I muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing,"

There was an awkward silence. "Happy belated birthday," He blurted, as I smiled a little. "So you remembered, huh famous boy?" Nat let out a loud laugh. It didn't echo or anything, because you know…its New York. In Clayton, it'd echo all the way to Dallas. "Yeah, hey, why don't we go to my place to catch up? Where are you staying?" I stifled a laugh. He said "catch up." Like were gonna go to his place and have loud, passionate-

Get a hold of yourself, Zoe. We reunited 30 minutes ago. "Uh, I'm staying at the Marriott like 10 minutes away. But yeah sure, I hope Alex is there." Why did I say that? I HOPE ALEX IS THERE?! HE'S 15! Okay, maybe he won't take it the wrong way. "That's what she said." Nevermind… "Shut up, Nat." I giggled, slapping his arm playfully. I should've known. "I'll take you to my place-"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

"…To catch up…" He winked as soon as he said that. And that's when my face flushed of all color.

Things should get interesting…


End file.
